Except You
by Flowerfaires
Summary: 'Every rookie trained, every witness who spoke to him, even his friends were at some point scared of him. All apart from one.'
1. Sam's POV

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

**Except You**

Every rookie trained, every witness who spoke to him, even his friends were at some point scared of him. All apart from one.

I am that person who keeps thoughts and feelings to myself never letting anyone enter, never giving anyone the chance to know my vulnerable side. Sure those at 15th know this and that but they don't know my story not many do and those who do don't share it.

With my friends I am different, they get to see the non-threatening side, the side where we can share a laugh and talk normally. Even if we are comfortable around each other it doesn't mean they know me, well not all of me. I have a mask just like everyone else, it's a barrier to protect yourself from disapointment, it will crumble every now and then but thats when the next layer appears and makes your mask strong, maybe even stronger.

In my job there are levels of authority. Your first day you learn who is at the highest point in their career and those who are just starting out. As the years go on you develop a reputation. You are labelled and once you have been labelled you try and keep the image going.

I' m known as the serious one, who you can share a laugh with if you are close to me. I am known as the no-nonesne cop who is always there when needed. I may be harsh and scare most people around here but it's because I care.

When the rookies started here three years ago I had them already labelled in my head apart from one. One brown haired, brown eyed rookie with a lions heart.

Sure it was easy to pick out things, get a feel for who she was, is. A caring person who always wants to do right and please everyone. That part wasn't hard to figure out the rest was. You would think that someone who has been used to being disapointed most of their life wouldn't try as much as she does to take care of everyone. It's true when I first met Andy McNally I was intrigued and interested to see what make her tick and to see why she has never been even remotely scared of me.

The day I had met all of the new rookies I didn't pay much attention to them apart from her purely for the fact she wasn't afraid of me. Every rookie that has met me including the others in her group have always been wary, trying to get on my good side, never having eye contact with me. I was used to it, I expected it. After all even those who aren't rookies act like that towards me but not her, no Andy McNally wouldn't let me or anyone else intimdate her even if I was her TO then.

That was what drew me in. The fact that I could be as intimdating as ever just to get a reaction out of her but she wouldn't budge. She would stand up against me each time which others noticed and even commented on saying that the famous tight lipped, serious Sam Swarek had finally met his match.

All that is true I finally have met my match which makes going into 15th every day that much more interesting.

**Please Review :)**


	2. Andy's POV

Andy's POV

I remember my first day as it was yesterday. I remember how nervous I was, how scared I was of screwing up, of which did happen when I tackled the famous Sam Swarek.

Weeks afterwards other officers would stare at me sometimes even smirk. When my name was mentioned I was related back to that day, I still am.

What caught me though was the comments passed around, the shock in voices and the interest. Interest in what? Interest in how one rookie wouldn't budge, wouldn't be stared down by him. I know even now people find it strange how I don't react to Sam, I'm not intimidated by him, I never have been. Yes, sometimes I'm a bit nervous but that isn't down to him that down to me trying to do every thing right, make no mistakes.

I must admitt even I was shocked when I heard how Sam is or how I have seen him act. I know many are scared of him but to me he isn't scary he is intriguing. When I met him I wanted to know more about him, I still do.

For some reason that man makes me feel safe I have never experienced that before not even with my family, well who would with the way I was brought up?

Some may find it strange,weird, heroic...I don't know but when people look from me to him I know they think something and sometimes I believe that they wonder just who am I.

Who is the girl that can stand up to this man, the girl that somehow irritates him but makes him laugh. I don't know how I do it I just do and the more time I spend with him the more I like him and feel something squiming inside of me.

I know that he teases me and tries to get a reaction out of me on purpose and sometimes I play a long with his little game. One thing I do know is that everyday I arrive for work I wonder what will happen with him today.


	3. Oliver's POV

**This is the last chapter to this fanfic. I didn't plan on even doing Andy and Oliver's POV it was intended as a oneshot but after a few reviews I thought why not, I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.**

Oliver's POV

The second shift for the new rookies was one of the most interesting and exciting day for me all thanks to two people, Sam Swarek and Andy McNally.

That day they were paired with each other. Everyone went quiet and stared at them even me. I knew there were going to be fireworks between them and I wouldn't miss it for the world.

All the time I have worked here and been Sam's friend I have seen it all. Every rookie, every officer, every dectieve have something to say about Sam. All of us close to him are used to his behaviour and we are all used to seeing others stare at the ground thinking that he would bite them if they made one wrong move. It has always been entertaining well to myself it has been.

When the new group of rookies came we all knew what was coming, nothing new there. We all knew that they would all be scared and wary of one Sam Swarek. It has always been the best part of the year getting in new recruits just to see how they act around him.

What none of us expected was for Tommy McNally's young daughter that used to visit the station when she was much younger to work here at 15th after what happend with her father. None of expected Andy McNally to stand up to Sam. To say even I was surprised was an understatement. The whole division was the only one who was oblivious to all of this was the woman in question.

It was easy enough to see that she wouldn't let anyone boss her around or intimidate her, it was refreshing, it still is and it is still the gossip around the station today.

Each day is a new adventure between those two and each day their attraction for each other grows and the more exciting every shift is. Watching those two is one of the benefits to mine and the others job.

None of us thought we would see the day when Sam Swarek got put in his place but he did and that is all down to Andy.


End file.
